Conversa no quadro:Discussões de Naruto/@comment-31715178-20170414121832/@comment-26376566-20170512182233
Patricia1234gij escreveu: Não estou desmerecendo seu trabalho mas se soou assim peço desculpas, se você ler bem até elogiei seus esforços várias vezes em meio criticas, não sabia que se ofenderia tanto assim,mas a de concordar que tem muito da sua opinião pessoal nisso. Mas de qualquer forma me desculpe por dizer achismo. Negativo. Existem vários quadros aqui no fórum, e você só vai me encontrar opinando ou dizendo achismos e teorias, no Debate de Batalhas e no Painel de Teorias e Análises. Tudo o que eu comento nos outros quadros, eu tenho referências para sustentar meus argumentos. Sasuke e Madara não são meus personagens favoritos, e com isso, tenho facilidade em apontar as falhas e acertos dos dois. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Se fazer selos é considerado técnica colaborativa você está correto, entre naruto e kurama não discuto mas Madara colaborando com ele mesmo, é no mínimo estranho é claro ele colaborou com o susanoo, mas para mim não há diferença de canalizar uma técnica como chidori ou fazer o meteoro cair, só que numa o chidori não precisa de selos e na outra precisa mais o alcançe dos jutsos foi aumentado porque o chckra foi canalizado. É sutil, mas existe essa diferença. Naruto utilizava os braços de chakra ainda no Modo de Chakra do Nove-Caudas básico, antes de ter a colaboração da Kurama. Então o que Naruto e Madara fizeram, foi automaticamente a mesma coisa. Kurama não ajudou Naruto, foi o próprio Naruto que controlava os braços de chakra, assim como Madara fez com o Susanoo. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Não fui contra o databook fui contra você dizer que o voo do susanoo se deve exclusivamente a asas e não qualidade de chackra tem uma diferença enorme eu questionei seus argumentos não a confiabilidade de suas fontes e isso não é ser arrogante, Quando disse que databook é cheio de erros é uma opinião exclusivista minha não um insulto ao seu trabalho. Além disso você desviou da questão e não explicou a falta de movimentos das asas para manter o voo,o fato delas estarem parada em quanto o susanoo permanece no ar não foi explicado. Essa é minha visão mas você me mostrou de onde tirou o argumento mas não foi capaz de explicar o porque disso. Naruto em Modo Kurama foi capaz de voar porque estava estava no Modo Rikudou Sennin, se o usuário voasse, o avatar de chakra seguiria o mesmo exemplo. O Susanoo de Indra, que é o nome oficial para o Gedo Susanoo, voava por intermedio do Caminho Deva, Sasuke já fez isso no filme do Boruto. E quanto ao bater de asas do Susanoo, foi erro de animação do próprio estúdio Pierrot, no mangá, o Susanoo do Sasuke bate asas como se vê a seguir: http://i.imgur.com/D8idvMU.png http://i.imgur.com/H3Cdtd9.png Patricia1234gij escreveu: Ele não ficou estagnado ele criou uma técnica do inicio, naruto aprendeu a técnica já pronta e continuou a evoluí-la, ele não conseguiu terminar a técnica por falta de tempo ele morreu afinal de contas. A mesma coisa foi sasuke com o chidori do kakashi dar continuidade ao trabalho de alguém é mais fácil. Negativo. O próprio Kakashi comentou que era impossível para o próprio Minato fazer o que Naruto fez. O Uzumaki só conseguiu realizar essa façanha, porque ele tinha habilidade e talento para isso. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Me refiro ao traje majestoso na forma que cobriu a kurama se fosse o do Indra eu usaria a expressão susanoo tengu, mesmo sendo traje majestoso me referi a modificação da técnica na forma que madara fez até porque, tenho consciencia que o anime e o mangá demonstraram indra com a forma simples de tengu mais nunca foi mostrado alguém como Madara cobrir algo como kurama antes dele não falei forma simples falei cobrindo a kurama e só olhar as conversas anteriores esse é o sentido. Mas se mostrar um que fez cobrindo algo além do próprio susanoo eu faço o tópico. Esse é o perigo, você mesmo formulou errado a proposta. A técnica do Traje Majestoso foi criada por Indra, afinal é uma armadura, que cobre o Susanoo, reforçando a defesa do mesmo. O criador dessa técnica foi Indra, e Madara utilizou a mesma técnica já criada e equipou o traje na Kurama, que é uma forma de economizar o próprio chakra. Mas Madara não criou uma técnica nova com isso, só mudou a função da técnica original para poupar sem chakra. Nada mais que isso. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Super normal incorporação de fantasmas,chackra de defunto mas se rikudo sennin pode interagir indefinidamente porque o chckra não desaparece depois da morte não vou deiscutir. E você que procurar normalidade em um anime em que é possível selar seres gigantescos e com chakra extremamente densos em um corpo de um recém nascido velho? Aí é pedir demais né mano? Obito mesmo comenta que o Mundo Puro e o Mundo Impuro são conectados pelo chakra, e Obito quando morreu, usou essa ligação para voltar e entrar dentro de Kakashi. Patricia1234gij escreveu: E você só explicou o que eu já sabia, porém não explicou tudo porque você mesmo não sabe ou não tem explicação por isso só explicou áreas que tem um motivo fácil de compreender.Além disso o que não tem explicação ou é enredo ou knj Ah já sabia? Então usou apenas para zoar então. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Se eles não usaram traje majestoso moldado em algo não criaram nada, apesar de puder usar não ter usado não faz deles criadores da técnica Ah tá, então Indra usou e abusou do traje majestoso, e moldou no próprio Susanoo trocentas vezes, e Madara é o criador disso? Estou começando a achar que você é fanboy do Madara. Patricia1234gij escreveu: E sasuke teve que recorrer ao selo amaldiçoado de orochimaru e teve que receber células de juugo pra continuar vivo na luta com killer bee e beber o sangue da karin para vencer danzo matando ela em seguida. Ué? Não foi ele quem pediu o selo amaldiçoado. Ele recebeu células do Juugo porque estava morrendo, ou você acha que Madara sobreviveria ao mesmo dano que ele levou? Sasuke virou vampiro para beber sangue da Karin agora? Ele mordeu ela para ingerir o chakra dela. E tipo, nos dois últimos casos, ele foi ferido mortalmente, e foi curado. Ele não recebeu nenhum tipo de up através deles. E pelo fato de vc ter utilizado isso para tentar reverter a balança, já demonstra o fanatismo por Madara. Você poderia até ser fake do usuário Davi, já que ambos adoram upar Madara. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Com prazer, mas já que você gosta de me mandar estudar antes de falar besteiras,poderia estudar um pouco isso ai , porque você acabou de dizer algo completamente errado, reveja o anime e verá Tendo absorvendo uma raseshuriken do Naruto logo após naruto lançar um clone transformado e pegar o caminho preta imobilizando ele no chão se me lembro bem pain até diz minha força finalmente retornou, o fato de canalizar habilidades diferentes em cada caminho não impede que outro caminho use a mesma habilidade uma vez que alguns caminhos tinham sido derrotados a distribuição de chackra é melhor usada. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk É serio isso? Não acredito que você cometeu o erro de confundir o Shinra Tensei desfazendo o Rasenshuriken com a absorção do Caminho Preta, e fala que eu que está errado. kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Patricia1234gij escreveu: Concordo como você me mostrar um trecho do databook e não me explicar porque o susanoo não bate asas e consegue ficar parado no ar. Respondido acima, Pierrot Boy. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Opiniões divergem. Capacidade de entendimento também. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Mas quando você fala coisas do tipo vai ensinar o padre a rezar a missa ou eu sou o administrador do maior site de informações de Naruto brasileiro não é isso que você me passa. Isso se chama sarcasmo e ironia, muito prazer, jovem gafanhoto. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Ai que esta a contradição se é uma tabela que aparece só elementos que o usuário tem afinidade ou poderia usar e não só o que utilizou como você disse antes ,isso deveria aparecer já que quem ganhou células do hashirama usaram sempre mokuton mesmo não tendo usado Naruto antes e isso que está acontecendo com o rinnegan não usou mas poderia usar e tem como mencionado entendeu? O ideograma dos elementos na infobox demonstra as afinidades dos elementos dos personagens, caso você queira saber quais elementos eles realmente usam, existe a seção "Habilidades > Transformação da Natureza" na própria página do personagem. Procurar não machuca. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Ponto de vista tem muita coisa que sasuke fez que Madara não fez e vice versa logo nossos argumentos se anulam exemplo Madara se tornou jinchuriki, sabe usar mokuton, liberação de tempestade, fazer cirurgias, controlar pessoas, usar receptores de chackra técnicas de fuinjutso, selamento,etc Eu estou comparando os personagens utilizando apenas os poderes bases deles, e não utilizando chakra bijuu. Se for considerar ter virado jinchuuriki do Juubi, até Obito virou. Isso não é grandiosidade nenhuma. Estou falando na questão de DEMONSTRAR COISAS JAMAIS VISTAS, saca? Hashirama já mostrou Mokuton, Darui já demonstrou liberação de tempestade, Sasuke também demonstrou habilidades com selamentos, e ajudou a executar o mais poderoso de todos. Patricia1234gij escreveu: Obrigado mas não vou mais responder suas próximas respostas pois se não nós dois faremos esse ser o tópico maior da história da wiki pois nós dois temos argumentos para discutir até o final dos tempos algo tão simples como uma luta hipotética. Sábia escolha.